


梨渦女孩 番外

by mmmsun_solar0221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmsun_solar0221/pseuds/mmmsun_solar0221
Kudos: 7





	梨渦女孩 番外

「 丁輝人！輝人吶～ 」

「 幹嘛？」

金容仙拿著剛微波好的爆米花走到客廳，一臉無奈地看著躺在沙發上畫畫的丁輝人。

「 陪我看電影。」

「 現在不行，等我畫完這個... 」

「 就不能明天再畫嗎，說好今天是電影之夜的。」

丁輝人把手中的畫冊從視線移開，看著眼前臉頰嘟嘟的金容仙，眼神透露出一絲絲慾望

她看著覺得可愛，決定玩個推拉戰術。

「 容仙，妳這樣求我不會有用的。」

「 哦，是嘛？」

金容仙有點不悅地放下了爆米花，手中的dvd片盒也被無情地甩在桌上，她一把抱起了丁輝人，快速地往臥室移動

「 呀！金容仙！喂！怎麼這麼突然⋯ 」

丁輝人拍打著她的肩膀，一陣慌亂中，她被丟進了床上那團棉被堆裡，金容仙整個人壓了上來

「 我們輝人今天特別不聽話呢⋯ 」

金容仙扯掉了自已身上的領帶，熟練的把丁輝人的雙手給綁了起來並解開她襯衫的扣子，看著內衣緊緊包裹著那柔軟的美好，金容仙興奮地舔了舔唇，俯身親了一口身下人的鎖骨

「 嗯.... 容....為什麼這樣... 」

丁輝人只覺得一切來的太突然，明明眼前這位女孩才經歷過幾次情事，而且幾乎都是自己掌握主導權，很少看見這麼主動的金容仙

為了逃掉每一次金容仙的親吻，丁輝人奮力的掙扎著，但越是掙扎，金容仙就壓的越緊，丁輝人的下身時不時會摩擦到她的大腿，這些刺激早讓丁輝人滿臉通紅

「 啊⋯ 歐逆⋯ 求妳慢一點 」

金容仙聽著丁輝人求她的語氣更是興奮，反而變本加厲的像她索吻，直到兩人都快喘不過氣，糾纏不已的小舌才肯分離

「 輝吶，妳現在這個樣子，真的讓人想好好疼妳呢 」

金容仙湊近了輝人的肩膀，用牙齒叼住了內衣肩帶，慢慢的順著肩峰讓肩帶落下，丁輝人感受著身上人的髮絲在胸口上騷弄著，不禁抖動了幾下身子

「 想要了是嗎⋯ 」

「 嗯⋯」

丁輝人撐起了下身，緩慢地磨蹭著金容仙的大腿  
金容仙見狀後，立即脫下了身上的衣服，平坦結實的腹肌展露無遺，隨著急促的呼吸在起伏著  
丁輝人發現金容仙的手臂線條更加明顯了，難怪壓著自己的力氣變得這麼大

金容仙扯下丁輝人的褲子，隔著內褲撫摸著那塊早已濕透的美好

「 啊.....歐逆.... 」

丁輝人想伸出手制止金容仙的撫弄，但雙手被捆綁，只好緊緊握著小拳頭忍著  
她不斷的咬著下唇，深怕自己輕易的淪陷在下身帶來的快感中

「 輝人嘴上叫我慢點，但身體倒是挺老實的嘛～ 」

金容仙解開了身下人的內衣，一頭就探進了那兩團柔軟，輕輕啃咬著  
手也魯莽地鑽進了內褲裡，不停在花穴旁打轉

「 嗯....金容仙...嗯..妳到底，去哪學的這些.... 」

「 不就是妳平常對我的嗎，誰叫妳不聽話... 」

金容仙嘴角微微一翹，她知道丁輝人愛她的梨渦，想讓她今晚就這樣無法自拔的淪陷

丁輝人放棄了掙扎，下身的快感已充斥整個身體和靈魂，腰不斷附和著金容仙的撫弄

就在一瞬間，金容仙修長的手指，順著濕潤的液體滑進了花徑裡，那溫暖的包覆感和輕微的收縮，都讓金容仙感到快樂，她親了親輝人的臉頰，湊近她的耳畔，喃喃說著情話

一時的溫柔讓丁輝人都快瘋了。

「 啊....嗯....容....不幫我鬆綁嗎.... 」

「 輝吶... 妳這樣...突然反攻我可怎麼辦.... 」

金容仙對於掌握主導權這件事情，感到特別有興趣，一想到前幾次丁輝人在床上要了她好幾回，她就更想狠狠的要她幾次，果然是逮到機會了。

在不斷的抽插中，丁輝人的鎖骨被留下了許多印記，金容仙埋進了她的頸窩，貪婪的吸取她身上的味道

「 輝吶，我真的真的好喜歡妳。」

這樣的念頭不斷的加深，手的力道也持續加重，來回的抽插也讓溫熱的液體不停的流出花穴，漸漸變得強烈的收縮使金容仙刻意放慢了速度

「 嗯.... 歐 ...歐逆.... 為什麼...慢... 」

「 哪那麼容易... 」

金容仙這才把輝人的內褲給脫了下來，那顆圓滾滾的頭就這樣探進了兩腿之間

「 歐逆... 別舔.... 啊！ 」

她並沒有理會丁輝人的制止，溫熱的小舌貼上了同樣炙熱的地方，舔舐著花穴上那塊凸起，金容仙又把手指送進了花徑裡

快速的抽插和輕柔的舔拭讓丁輝人無法招架，下身有種被填滿的感覺  
因為害羞想緊閉的雙腿，被金容仙壓制著，她猖狂地攻擊著丁輝人的敏感點

「 嗯.... 金...容仙..... 好舒服.... 要不行了...... 」

金容仙抬起頭，看著丁輝人意亂情迷的眼神，手又加快了抽插的速度，另一隻手鬆綁了丁輝人的雙手

雙手一得到解放，丁輝人便緊緊抱著金容仙，整個身體貼合著，下身的快感已經來到最高峰

「 啊....啊... 歐逆...我也好..喜歡妳...嗯... 」

隨著語調逐漸上揚，丁輝人緊緊抓著金容仙的肩膀  
金容仙直勾勾地盯著丁輝人的表情，那雙失了焦的眼神，紅潤的雙頰，高潮緊繃著的身體，還有那些細碎的呻吟

高潮後的微微顫抖，丁輝人有些失去意識，金容仙甚至沒有要把手指抽出的意思，她感受著一股熱流，滲透了整個指節，最後來到了穴口，她才肯把手指抽出

金容仙躺回她身旁，摟著意識剛回來的丁輝人

「 輝吶，我這攻當的挺不錯的吧～ 」

「 歐逆... 妳到底都是去哪學的呀... 」

「 妳以為我只看電影啊... 」

「 真是的... 以後我會乖乖陪妳的～ 」

丁輝人用鼻尖蹭了蹭金容仙的臉頰，金容仙只是寵溺的看著她

「 就算陪我了，我今天也還是會這麼對妳的～ 」


End file.
